An Odd Acquaintance
by animanganerd01
Summary: What would happen if a chibi suddenly appeared to Ochiai and decided to meddle in his love affairs? Tons of fun, for the chibi at least! I know this is an unpopular pairing. Don't care. OchiaixKiri Rating to be safe.


The Chibi Series

By: Animanganerd01

Disclaimer: I'm a poor high school student. I own none of the characters in this series, except the chibi herself, seeing as, well, that's me!

Disclaimer #2: I don't own any of these characters, save the chibi. I apologies for any OOC-ness.

An Odd Acquaintance

Ochiai was flustered to say the least. He watched as Koshiba Kiri walked down the hall ahead of him. He couldn't tell her he liked her. He just couldn't. Why not? He was scared stiff she would reject him. Yes, he was scared. Sure he could bribe her with expensive snacks or new scissors or something like that, but it wouldn't be a real relationship, would it?

He sighed and walked to the SP clubroom. He unlocked he door and slipped in quietly. 'She probably likes Seki-san, anyway,' he thought sadly. He began to ruffle through Kei's snacks, checking to make sure he had enough for the meeting after school today. There were plenty so he moved on to check his make-up kit and shampoo supply.

"Wow, you're a mess." A sudden voice said from his shoulder where a small weight had suddenly appeared.

Ochiai jumped and make-up scattered everywhere. He felt the sudden weight tumble down his back and hit the floor. He spun around and froze at the sight that met his eyes. There, among his scattered make-up, was a small chibi girl with long brown hair clutching her head.

"Owww…" she moaned. "Why does everyone have to throw me off in someway or another?" She sat up and fixed Ochiai with big bronze eyes. "Hi, Ochiai-kun."

"How do you know me?" he asked backing away slightly.

"It's classified. But, I also know you really like Koshiba-chan." She grinned at him.

"No I don't," he denied, blushing despite himself.

"Yes you do. And I'm here to help you tell her," she said as she winked at him.

"I won't tell her anything," he said coldly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Why not?" asked the little intruder.

"Because she doesn't like me like that."

"Do you really know that?" she asked, grinning almost wickedly.

"Well… no… not for a fact," he admitted.

"Then tell her!" crowed the chibi girl. She bent and started picking up random make-up bottles and compacts. "Hey, help me out here, will ya?"

Ochiai raised an eyebrow at being ordered around, but stooped to help anyway. "So, do you have an idea as to how I should ask her?" he asked, hoping silently that this might work.

"Sure do. I always do," she said.

"Okay. By the way, what's your name?" he asked, holding the case open as the chibi placed things back in order under his direction.

"That isn't important right now," she murmured. "Right now, you need to think about what you're going to say to Koshiba-chan."

"You mean you're not going to tell me?" he exclaimed bewildered. "I don't know what to say, or I would have said it by now!"

"Of course I won't tell you what to say!" she said frowning. "The words have to be yours. I just help you along. That's my job."

"How's that supposed to help me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I give you the guts, you say it. It always works," she stated simply.

"You've done this before?"

"Sure loads of times," she said grinning as she put in the last tube of foundation. "And they always worked! So will you trust me?"

"Alright, I'll trust you, but first," he pushed up his glasses. "Want me to do your make-up? You're not wearing any."

"So? I don't want to. Inner beauty's way more important, as you have realized in the case of Koshiba-chan, I assume." She grinned again.

"No, she's beautiful inside and out," said Ochiai, blushing.

"Oh, you're so sweet," she said, flushing. "Now," she quickly crawled up his arm and sat on his shoulder, "let's get to your class and get this day over with!"

"Won't other people see you?" he asked raising an eyebrow again.

"Nope. Only you can see me. Now come on!" She tugged at his ear impatiently.

"Need to check Narumi's scissors," he said, moving to Narumi's shelf.

The chibi girl snapped her fingers suddenly. "There, they're all perfect and ready to go. NaruNaru can't complain, now, let's go!" she practically squealed in his ear.

"Alright, alright," he said. He opened the door, locked it again, and walked to class.

For the most part, the chibi girl was quiet, listening raptly to the teacher. Ochiai found it rather interesting because, looking at her, he doubted she was usually this attentive. She even wrote a few notes in Japanese history. Other than that, the day flew by alarmingly fast. Finally, the last bell rang. Ochiai swallowed.

"Don't worry," said a small voice in his ear. He started; having almost forgotten the chibi was still there. She held on this time, managing to stay on. "Stop doing that," she hissed.

"Ochi-chan, are you okay?" asked Kei, glancing at him.

"Ah, I'm fine. Thanks, Kei," he said smiling. He unlocked the club doors again and stepped inside.

Kiri and her followers showed up a few minutes later. Ochiai felt his heart thump as she walked in. His new shoulder angel/devil snickered, but said nothing. The meeting then progressed as usual, complete with a one-sided fight between Narumi and Kiri, with Kiri winning as usual.

As he was closing, he realized Kiri was asleep on one of the tables. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the chibi girl sitting next to her. 'That's weird,' he thought. 'Usually the others won't leave without her, and we're alone.' He blushed at the thought. He blinked as the chibi disappeared, then reappeared on his shoulder.

"So, here's your chance," she said smugly. "I'm going to disappear, but I'll be watching you. I'll step in if it gets bad, promise." She smiled at him. "But, I have a feeling everything's going to be fine. Oh, before I go, I'll tell you my name." She pulled his ear down to him and whispered. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Don't say it and don't tell anyone! I prefer to remain low-key. Only the people I've 'helped' can know my name. That's the deal."

Ochiai nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"Humph. You needed it, but," she smiled, "you're welcome." She vanished.

Ochiai swallowed and walked over to the sleeping Kiri. "Koshiba-Kohai? It's time to close up," he said quietly into her ear.

She moaned softly. "I don't wanna move."

A sudden idea struck him as he blushed. "Okay then, don't move." He went to lock the door on the inside, so it would close when he shut it as he left. Then, he went back to Kiri and suddenly scooped her up in his arms and carried her out, having looped both of their bags over his arm as he walked back to her. Surprisingly, she didn't wake up. 'She's a deep sleeper,' he thought as he walked toward her house.

As he walked through the gate to her father's beauty shop, she finally stirred. She opened her eyes and looked up at him slowly. "Ochiai-senpai? Why are you carrying me?"

He blushed and looked away. "You fell asleep in the clubroom. When I asked you to get up, you said you didn't want to. So, I decided to let you sleep and carry you home, which is where we are."

"Oh," said Kiri, glancing around. "So we are. Thank you, Ochiai-senpai."

"Call me Kazuhiko, please," he asked, the blush starting to creep over his ears.

"Huh?" She looked at him blankly.

"It's my given name," he said staring at a very interesting tree in her front yard.

"I know that. But why do you want me to call you by your given name?" she asked. Because he was so interested in the tree, Ochiai didn't see the tiny blush on her own cheeks.

"Um… Well… you see I… I kind of maybe… like you, Koshiba-Kohai," he finished.

"Kiri."

"Huh?" It was his turn to look at her in confusion.

"If I'm going to call you by your given name, you can use mine," she said, smiling that special smile.

"A…Ah," he stuttered. "Alright, Kiri."

She smiled wider and to his surprise, she hugged him, putting her arms around his neck as he continued to hold her. "You know, Kazuhiko, I like you too."

Ochiai gasped and hugged her tightly. She laughed and suddenly kissed his cheek. Both blushed deeply. But, Ochiai took the initiative and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her smile as she responded.

Inside the beauty salon, the little chibi sat on Koshiba Seiji's shoulder as they watched the two teens discover love.

"You okay with this?" she asked, looking at the father.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, I think he'll be good to her."

"He will," said the chibi. "I promise." She vanished.

Once back in her own realm, she seated herself at a desk in a room filled with monitors. She opened a giant binder on the desk as she poured a cup of tea. "Now…" she murmured, "who's next?" A pair of names caught her eye. She turned to stare at their monitor. A wicked smile crossed her features. "Excellent!" She cackled madly and nearly choked on her tea as she plotted her next scheme.

A/N: I apologize again for any OOC-ness. I couldn't help it to make the story flow.


End file.
